To Intoxicate, To Submit, To Fixate
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: AU. Taste in sweet intoxication. Delve in addicting submission. Live in absolute fixation. TezukaFuji.
1. Sweet Intoxication 1

**Disclaimer:** I claim to own them and then I found myself regretting what I said since it was a taboo to even say one claims them when Konomi Takeshi-sensei's the only one who does.

**A/N:** AU multi-chaptered~ I was challenged to write something…(x-lithium, if you're reading, it's because of your demands that I've racked my brains to write something AU…XD) It's just the beginning right now…but I hope you'll find this chapter…okay. I've only written this today, in an awe-inspired sudden moment. Okay~ Read on!

* * *

**To Intoxicate, To Submit, To Fixate**

By Lachrymosa13blue

_**Sweet Intoxication: First Part

* * *

**_

Tezuka had never met the person the whole student body of his new university was buzzing about. He'd only transferred for the new semester only a week ago due to some reasons of his family despite him complaining about it, and he kept hearing the name 'Fuji Syusuke' around. Not that he minded, of course, it was just a curiosity thing since the mantra of his name is echoed among the hallways of the vast university.

So he went on with his days, particularly busy ones since he was trying to catch up some of the things he missed and adjusted to the new surrounding, the curiosity of who Fuji Syusuke is slipped from his mind.

It was until he heard the name again, not within the busy walls of the university, but on the hallways of the hotel he currently moved in, that he remembered it again.

He was making his way to his suite when he passed two men not a few years older than him, saying casually, "…that Fuji Syusuke, right? The one who just had his exhibit? Ah, right, the company's dropping hints on that pretty boy; they wanted to hire him immediately after he graduates…"

"I hear he's living here…" The voices of the two men trailed off as they stepped inside the elevator, and Tezuka made his way to his suite, reveling on the fact that that well-known student is residing in the same hotel as he is, but wondering if he would by chance, see him here.

And then he remembered he had no idea who that person was and what he looks like.

Well, so much for putting much thought to it. Tezuka finally located his suite and went inside, his mind now back to the tasks he still had to tackle.

---

Resisting the urge to yawn, Tezuka locked his suite and pocketed his keys and went off to the direction of the elevator. Pressing the down button, he waited for floor twelve to descend to the ninth.

The elevator door opened. Inside, there were only two people. A woman, with her chin held up high, and was tapping her foot impatiently, as if she were in a hurry to work. Tezuka watched her eye the other person next to her and Tezuka followed her gaze and it fell to a pair of intense vivid blue eyes owned by a young man that Tezuka knew was about his age, a slightly haughty and amused smile adorning his lips with his head tilted and arm leaning on the elevator's wall.

Tezuka stepped in and turned his back on the openly-staring-at-him guy. He made to press ground floor but the said button was already been pressed earlier on.

"Hi."

Obviously knowing that the surprisingly melodious voice belonged to the other guy and not the uptight woman next to him, he glanced at his shoulder and nodded curtly on the boy.

The boy was smiling at him, now his back resting on the wall to face Tezuka. "Going to the university?"

Tezuka nodded.

"Saa, I haven't seen your face there yet, are you new?"

Again, Tezuka nodded, this time surveying the latter with a scrutinizing look. He hasn't seen that person yet, and judging from the looks, the get-up and the confidence, he must be pretty popular.

A hand was offered for Tezuka to shake. "I'm Fuji Syusuke by the way. Nice to meet you."

Grasping the hand briefly, Tezuka replied, "Tezuka Kunimitsu. Nice to meet you to, Fuji-kun." So, _he _was the Fuji Syusuke, the campus' well-spoken and regarded guy. No wonder he was too eye-catching to begin with.

The door of the elevator opened, and they went out. The woman surprisingly disappeared without him noticing. So it leaves him to walk with Fuji, who from his periphery was strutting with a smile that made people turn to look at him. Tezuka suddenly want to shrink from the latter's limelight, since, much to his chagrin; he was receiving some as well. And he hated receiving that much attention.

"Tezuka, so, what year are you?" It seems stares that have the capacity to bore holes had no effect on Fuji anymore. He was not the least bit conscious.

"Third Year."

Fuji stared fleetingly at him again before saying, "Here I am thinking we're the same year. I'm in Second Year majoring Photography."

"Ah, I'm majoring Business Ad."

"Isn't it hard to switch schools just like that? Won't it be hard on your part?"

Tezuka felt uncomfortable being asked questions after questions like this but he still answered, "It's my family's decision."

Fuji didn't pry on but instead remained silent, occasionally smiling and waving at random people that greeted him as they neared the campus. Tezuka made to trudge a different way but Fuji's voice halted him.

"Tezuka, let's talk again sometime, okay?"

It was such an irresistible smile that Tezuka couldn't decline. He nodded, now aware of how students were stealthily listening to their conversation.

"Great! I'll see you then Tezuka. Ja!"

Tezuka couldn't believe how far his first meeting with the popular guy of the school went. It was weird enough that whispers ensued after their little talk, but when Tezuka heard one of the students pass and whispered to his friend about Fuji actually talking to an unknown newbie when he would tend not to do so, gave Tezuka one of the weirdest feeling he'd never had the chance to feel before.

* * *

**A/N:** It's the only AU scenario I could think of now, so sorry if it's not that good. I'm still on the look-out for new ideas…this was supposed to be a three shot, but since I'm tired of writing long ones…(my story, Roses, for example) I stuck with chopping it off bit by bit. The ratings might go up to M… (Will go up, I think. Since the submission part is going to have some smut…) I'll just inform you guys. Leave me some reviews~ some dose of encouragement is what I desperately need. Sankyuu~


	2. Sweet Intoxication 2

**Disclaimer:** Of all the privileges, of all the opportunities and of all the chances, owning Prince of Tennis had never been given the honor of satisfaction to all the aspirants who would do anything to own them.

**A/N:** I updated! Thank you, thank you, for everyone who had reviewed, alerted and favorite-d this…ah, spur-of-the-moment AU TeFu story. I felt the support so I managed to chuck out a new chapter fast. Though I hope my other readers would drop a word or two, your reviews helps me write faster. Anyhow, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**To Intoxicate, To Submit, To Fixate**

By Lachrymosa13blue

_**Sweet Intoxication: Part Two

* * *

**_

They did talk again. The next day, Fuji managed to locate Tezuka in the library. Thankfully enough, Fuji picked that place talk to him where there are less prying eyes than the wide corridors teeming with them. But like a human magnet that he is, few curious stares of library goers still followed the pretty boy as he walked toward the direction of a bespectacled teen reading a book intently and settled on a seat next to him without asking for permission.

Tezuka continued his reading, ignoring with all his might the conscious feeling of Fuji's intense scrutinizing.

"My, my, that's a boring book you got there, Tezuka." A teasing voice said that made Tezuka irritated since he needed to read that certain chapter before the bell rings.

Tezuka chanced a glare to the lithe boy but regretted it when he realized Fuji was dangerously close to him. He had a full view of that stunning face and captivating blue eyes. Not to mention that sly smile tugging on those luscious-looking lips. Tezuka mentally slapped himself for using such adjectives that, knowing him, something he wouldn't just use in his liking and to a _male_.

"It's not boring, Fuji-kun." He answered shortly, snapping his attention back to his book. A few minutes left until the bell rings.

"Drop the honorifics, Tezuka." Fuji said, propping up his elbow on the desk to rest his chin on his hand while the other found its way to the pages of Tezuka's book and deliberately covered the portion he was reading.

Annoyed, Tezuka snapped, "Stop that." But Fuji merely smiled and held captive of Tezuka's gaze now that he had his attention. "How could I talk to you when all your attention is on your book?"

To add effect to his accusation, Fuji pouted childishly. Tezuka fought hard not to blush and not to describe it as adorably cute.

Sighing, Tezuka shut his book, knowing it's stupid to continue reading when that pesky person would be doing anything he could to revert his attention. He stared stoically at Fuji again. "What do you want, Fuji?" It was a pretty unusual situation for Tezuka, since it felt like he and Fuji known each other for a long time and not just by chance yesterday.

"To talk to you." He replied casually. He was staring too much at Tezuka that made the latter feel that that was the reason behind his sudden appearance.

"And what do you want to talk about?" Tezuka retorted, feeling a sting on his eyes as his staring competition with Fuji wasn't broken by either the two of them.

A few minutes' silence and Tezuka knew Fuji really has nothing to talk to him about. It was like he was just there to have a good look with Tezuka and to taunt him. A distant ringing of the bell jolted them out of their reverie and Tezuka fixed his things and stood up, Fuji doing the same.

Before he could even manage another step on his way out of the library, Fuji's soft voice spoke, halting him in midstep. "Tezuka, I'm inviting you to a gathering at my pent house suite this coming Saturday night. Be sure to come ne?"

Tezuka glanced at him, "A party?"

Fuji nodded. "Sort of, yeah."

"I don't go to parties. But thanks for the invite.' He made to walk but Fuji sprinted in front of him, blocking his way.

The popular prodigy had a reproachful look on his face but somehow it was clearly saying that he'll never take no for an answer. "C'mon Tezuka, don't worry, it's just a simple gathering to celebrate the success of my first exhibition. Just this one time, please Tezuka."

Tezuka wondered what more abilities Fuji had hidden on his sleeves. It was like he was so skilled at this kind of persuasion. No hint of force, but just the right amount of coaxing coated with reproach. It's the kind that even Tezuka couldn't decline to. No pleading, just plain request, that's all. It left Tezuka with no choice but to shrug and nod shortly in agreement before stepping aside a triumphantly smiling Fuji.

"See you then, Tezuka."

---

Halfway through his last lecture for the day, it was then Tezuka noticed that he was being followed with stares yet again. He made a mental note to avoid Fuji in any way he can within the walls of the university for the sake of some peace of mind.

He ignored the annoying stares and entered the lecture hall, seemingly oblivious to everything. It was never his intention to associate with that Fuji and was not at all pleased with what he's getting on now that, for some idiotic way, what transpired in the library earlier had been the 'hot off the press' talk right now. Why the hell would they be making too much look into it? What was the big deal anyways?

Thoroughly fazed, he was stonily frowning until the whole lecture was finished. He then hurried his way to the hotel that was a few walking distance away from the university. He silently thanked his luck for not running in with Fuji again.

Some peace of mind, yes, that's what he needed. No Fuji Syusuke that, for some weird reason, had been bugging him.

Or better yet, it was all on the futile side of his luck.

The elevator door was about to close when Fuji emerged from behind and opened again. And they were the only ones on that elevator. Tezuka couldn't believe how his luck had a knack for backfiring. And why hadn't he noticed Fuji was just behind him all this time?

"Hi Tezuka." He was beaming that sweet smile of his again, and Tezuka chose to grunt in reply. Aware that those blue eyes were boring holes on his back, he waited almost impatiently for the floor numbers to flash in brilliant 9.

At last, the elevator door opened and he could now breathe properly. Without risking even a small glance to Fuji, he stepped out of the elevator.

"I'll see you then, Tezuka." The tensai said his soft voice taunting slightly before the elevator door closed again.

Tezuka never understood why suddenly his world has turned upside down when he met by chance that blue-eyed prodigy.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know where this is headed, but I have faint ideas…just bear with me and we'll get in the end. Fuji's ah, party is on the next chapter~ watch out for it. Oh yeah, please also read my new oneshot, **Lamplighter**, for x-lithium's challenge on lamp posts. Please leave a review afterwards~ Now I'm off to hunt for new mangas to read…recommend? XD


	3. Sweet Intoxication 3

**Disclaimer:** If I own them, everyday would be TezukaFuji Day!!!

**A/N: **Hi my dear readers~ Another update!! Thank you, thank you for all the support again! I think this is the last time this chapter would be rated T. Next part is the three-part smutty chapter! Woot~ It'll be a challenge for my part, but I'll write this story until the end! I'll be updating The Author's Notes maybe tomorrow or on Monday or that week. It's already back to school here on our country on Monday, saa, for my Filipino readers who'll have classes then, gambatte~ Now enjoy this chapter~ and review afterwards!!

**

* * *

To Intoxicate, To Submit, To Fixate**

By Lachrymosa13blue

_**Sweet Intoxication: Part Three

* * *

**_

Saturday came so fast. Hating the idea that he would have to come to that so-called party, he stalled for time inside his suite. He engrossed himself with a book to forget the time yet his eyes would flicker on the mocking clock.

It was seven in the evening that Tezuka sighed and shut his book close, resigning to the nagging feeling that he'll suffer worse in the hands of Fuji if he won't appear to the party when he'd already agreed. Maybe showing up and then disappearing stealthily afterward is a good plan.

He heard a knock on the door and he made his way to it, switching off the lights as he went, and opened the door and was not at all surprised to see Fuji, wearing a rather tight and revealing buttoned up white shirt and black leather pants, looking like a celebrity off to some grandeur VIP party. Tezuka considered what he wore, a simple purple polo shirt that seemed too out of place from what Fuji wears.

"Evening, Tezuka." Fuji greeted, grinning in a way that Tezuka thought he was being photographed by someone.

Idly, as he took in Fuji's presence in front of him, he wondered how Fuji knew what room he was in but concluded that he is Fuji and they entitle him as the genius and knowing his room number is far too easy for someone like him.

"Good Evening, Fuji." He greeted back curtly. Fuji then grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the elevator without taking notice of Tezuka's resistance. "Everyone's there already. You took so long so I came to pick you up."

"Ah, gomen. I was reading."

Fuji cast him a glance, smirking playfully. "As expected, you're such a bookworm, Tezuka."

They were alone inside the elevator again. Tezuka wished that they always weren't, it's such a hassle having to avoid those boring stares Fuji was always giving him. The twelfth floor's sign lightened up, the highest floor of the hotel they were staying. He hadn't been there yet, since he knew only the rich ones dwell on there.

So Fuji was popular _and _rich. There was no corridor; in fact it's the pent house that he laid sight to when the elevator opened. It was spacious. He _is _rich.

"Fuji! Where'd you disappeared to?" A silver-haired guy said, approaching Fuji that was suddenly a few feet away from him. Looking very out-of-place, he located a corner and sat there.

Fuji lied.

There were bunch of college students loitering around, mainly males. They were bustling over Fuji, shaking his hand and congratulating him. Loud music played, and loud voices surrounded the place. Tezuka longed his place back downstairs in the comfort of his book.

Roving his eyes around, he was surprised to see Oishi, talking with a redhead, clutching a drink in his hand. Oishi was the only one he managed to know over the few weeks he'd stayed in the university. Reluctant, but determined not to look like wallpaper, he approached him.

Good thing Oishi noticed him first to save him the benefit of embarrassing himself.

"Tezuka, you're here too! Did Fuji invite you too?" Oishi was smiling at him. Tezuka knew he was a kind person, and Tezuka felt at ease with him too. He nodded. The redhead behind his new friend gaped at him then grinned wide.

"Nya! So _you _are Tezuka! _The _Tezuka!" The redhead jumped out from his seat and shook Tezuka's hand vigorously. "I'm Kikumaru Eiji! Nice to finally meet you, Tezuka nya!"

The loud voice of Kikumaru attracted attention and some turned their heads to look at him quizzically.

"Eiji's Fuji's best friend, Tezuka. He probably heard a lot about you from Fuji." Oishi said, noticing the appalled look on Tezuka's face.

"I did, Tezuka. Fuji always talks about you. Fujiko promised me he'll bring you along here and he'll introduce you to me! Fuji really is right! You are very interesting nya!" Eiji was practically examining him with an avid expression, like a curious little kitten. Tezuka glared.

"Come and seat with us, Tezuka."

He only obliged because he want to sit with someone he somewhat knew, and not feel like a total jerk off some lonely corner. Fuji was still lost somewhere in the spacious room.

Kikumaru chattered endlessly, and occasionally offering drinks to Tezuka. He declined but Kikumaru insisted with Oishi's coaxing made him drink one. It awfully tasted like wine and after three more mouthfuls, he could feel tipsy. He'd never drink before, since he had no interest on it and he was never invited to any gathering like this before.

Stirring the drink in his hand, he found himself staring at Fuji now sitting across him a few distance away. Fuji was still talking to someone, a grey-haired haughty looking guy, who was staring openly flirtatious at Fuji, who seemed not to notice anything. Fuji looked flushed; he also had a drink on his hand.

Silently cursing the idiot who was flirting with Fuji, he tightened his hold on his glass. It might be because he was drunk that it affected his way of thinking, but that guy really gets on his nerve. He could see him inching closer to Fuji, who was still playing I-don't-know-what-the-guy-in-front-of-me-is-doing, oh, Tezuka swear he was already ready to shatter the glass on his hand.

"Tezuka, something wrong?" Oishi asked from beside him. He forgot that those two were still beside him. Kikumaru was yet again grinning, apparently watching him ogling at Fuji.

"Nothing, Oishi."

"Oooh, _nothing_ he says. Someone's getting jealous nya~!" Kikumaru squealed, his eyes shining in excitement. Tezuka glared at him for like the tenth time that hour, but to no avail as always.

Oishi excused him and Eiji, dragging the sniggering redhead with him and he swore the latter winked at him and burst out laughing afterwards.

Feeling slightly dizzy, he set down the glass at the nearby table and glanced again on the place where Fuji was sitting and found him nowhere. Where'd he go?

"Looking for me?"

He spun around and almost fell from his seat to find Fuji hovering just right behind his ear, eyes glinting with glee. He smelled like wine, and looked tipsy.

"I felt your gaze on mine earlier on, ah; I couldn't resist approaching my favorite guest."

"Favorite? I don't think so." Tezuka said, avoiding his gaze. Fuji sat beside him, shifting closer. "Oh really? You don't think so? Is it because I've only approached you now? That I hadn't given you enough attention?" he inched his face nearer Tezuka's and felt the other man tense.

"Fuji. Stop that." Despite his tipsy state, he was still sane enough to know what they both looked like and knew that there are still people around.

"That was Atobe just now. He was doing the same, flirting with me, but Tezuka, I don't care if he drops hints like that…" Fuji leaned forward and whispered to his ears, warm breath tickling his ears, "It's only you that I care. Say, are you jealous? If you are…then I'm flattered, Tezuka."

Tezuka's eyes fluttered wide, his heartbeat suddenly racing, feeling the heat of the close proximity of Fuji's body on his.

That's when he felt something snap.

Curling his finger to Fuji's chin and aligning it with his, he captured Fuji's lips with his own. Fuji gasped, not expecting Tezuka would actually crack from his musings. He teased those luscious lips that tasted like wine added with Fuji's own unique taste. He nibbled the lower lip and pushed in his tongue the moment Fuji relented. He was delicious, every corner of his mouth tasted like the bittersweet wine, crispy and fine. Almost hungrily, he deepened the kiss, wanting more of what Fuji could offer.

The prodigy wasn't letting Tezuka have all his fun, he was battling, their tongues fought for domination. He could feel the tremors of Fuji's moan on his mouth, exciting him, arousing him, intoxicating him.

"My, my, what do we have here? Making out in front of many guests is something I've never thought you'll do, Tezuka."

Tezuka, stopping the urge to strangle who disturbed their moment to death, allowed Fuji to break the kiss. They both glared menacingly at the tall figure smirking before them.

"Atobe." Fuji hissed in his low spiteful voice that would scare anyone out of their wits. But Atobe merely smirked and crossed his arms.

"Fuji, I thought you would have the decency—"

"Don't you go telling me what I can and can't do, Atobe. This is my pent house, my party, my territory and _my _Tezuka you're interfering." Fuji looked ready to murder Atobe, even Tezuka felt somewhat terrified of the person still leaning on him. Atobe raised his eyebrows and smirked yet again. Other guests were staring at them now, from the haughty Atobe to the murderous Fuji to the flustered Tezuka on which Fuji was still leaning on.

"Ore-sama had never been addressed like this before, Fuji—"

Fuji grabbed Tezuka's hand and stood glaring at Atobe. "I won't apologize to you. Now if you will excuse us." Tezuka had no clue to what Fuji was playing at but he allowed himself to be pulled by Fuji.

Passing Kikumaru and Oishi on the way, Fuji grabbed his best friend's arm and said to him, "I'll entrust to you everything, Eiji." With a smile, though still has the ominous aura around it, he waved at Eiji and Oishi and dragged Tezuka in the direction of the elevator.

"Fuji, where are we going?" Tezuka asked, looking puzzled by the tensai's actions.

They heard Kikumaru yell, "Hoi! Fujiko, what the hell?! Where are you going nya?!" But Fuji merely ignored his best friend's loud call. "Hoi! Fujiko!!! Wait up!"

Tezuka saw Kikumaru rushing to them but the elevator door shut just in time before Kikumaru could lay a foot nearer the elevator door.

"Where are we going Fuji?" Tezuka said, now turning his attention to Fuji. Incredible, this guy had just left his best friend in charge of the whole situation on his own party and here he was looking unaffected and cool again.

Arms suddenly wrapped themselves around him and he toppled over the wall when Fuji once again assaulted his lips.

After some more kissing, the elevator opened and Fuji gave him a smothering aroused look before purring out, "To your room, of course."

With a quick peck on the lips, Tezuka was once again dragged by Fuji, this time to the direction of his own suite.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Remember, it'll be M next time, so you'll know where to find this story! Leave me a review~ thanks. XD Oh yeah, have you guys watched the chibi animation of Tezuka's confession to Fuji? Thanks to SyuKuni for telling me this! Here's the link, http://dic(dot)nicovideo(dot)jp/v/sm5302869 (replace the word dot with real ones) Wanna share it so many would know of TeFu's greatness~ hahaha…Now off to write…


	4. Addicting Submission 1

**Disclaimer: **I…don't…own…them…

**Warning: **This chapter includes yaoi lemon. If you're against it, or can't stomach it, please don't read. Don't go accusing me about it afterwards…you've been warned.

**A/N: **Here's the first M chapter! I'm SO SORRY for not being able to update this for months (I was busy)! I killed myself writing this, smut, not to mention lemon. It is so darn hard to write!!! You have the catch the mood, and wah, it's just too hard!!! I hope I did a good job, because seriously, I didn't know if this one is good enough. I do hope you guys enjoy~

**

* * *

To Intoxicate, To Submit, To Fixate**

By Lachrymosa13blue

_**Addicting Submission: Part One

* * *

**_

"Nyaaaa… That Fuji, why the hell would he want me to control this drunken crowd? How could I even drag them all out of here?" Kikumaru paced like an angered cat around Fuji's suite. There were still people loitering around, getting all drunk and occasionally asking where Fuji disappeared to.

Oishi could only watch helplessly as Kikumaru childishly glared at Atobe, who was still flaunting around, obviously still shaken with Fuji's outburst a few moments ago and was trying to cover it all up with his usual bragging of himself. "It's all that stupid Atobe's fault! If only he hadn't interrupted Fujiko and Tezuka, I wouldn't be here standing like a guard dog nya! What will Fujiko do to me if I don't do what he told me to!!!?"

Kikumaru wailed, despite also having a drink earlier (which perhaps had been long gone since Fuji entrusted him everything) "NYAA~ OISHI~ FUJIKO'S GOING TO SKIN ME ALIVE!!!"

Oishi watched helplessly as Kikumaru started demanding random people to leave and pouts and wails if they declined. Idly, Oishi wondered where those two went.

It can't be that they're off to finish what was started somewhere?

Mortified by his thoughts and turning beet red, he shook it off and decided to help Kikumaru clear the people off.

Besides, he doesn't like the idea of Fuji skinning his Kikumaru alive.

---

Sounds of clothes being discarded and small thuds were heard as Tezuka and Fuji fumbled their way to the bedroom. The hazy effect of liquor and the libido building up was just too much that they kept banging on random things as their kisses heated up.

At last, locating the bedroom, Tezuka carried a panting Fuji to his bed, laying him down and the latter tugging him, clashing their mouths together in another round of kisses. With Fuji's shirt already on the floor, Tezuka's hands roamed on the exquisite skin before him, with his every touch he could feel Fuji shiver with tremors of pleasure.

"Nnnhh…" Fuji's hand that was caressing Tezuka's back went lower until he reached the buckle of his pants. He started unbuckling it with his trembling hands.

"Fuji…?" he broke the kiss and stared down as Fuji desperately took his pants off. Smirking slightly, he hastily pulled it down and made Fuji laugh with glee.

Grabbing Tezuka again and brought him closer, he purred "Can't wait…take me now, Tezuka…" He closed the distance between them again, and grinds his hips against Tezuka's, making Tezuka groan.

He roamed his lips towards Fuji's neck, tasting the skin that looked delectable. He reached a nipple and licked it, making the nubs perk up in response and Fuji to squirm a little. He glanced down, and saw how Fuji's erection glistened with pre-cum with just that starting ministration that he did.

"Fuji…you're already this wet when I'm just starting?" He smirked again, seeing the flushed and very erotic look on Fuji's face.

"Shut up and get on with it Tezuka…"

Tezuka then finished his business with the nipples and went lower as Fuji spread his legs wide for him. His submission is just making Tezuka want him more.

"Tezuka…aahh…" Fuji gasped as Tezuka teased his cock with one lingering lick from base to tip. Oh, Tezuka's good…

Fuji moaned when Tezuka didn't continue what he started and instead leaned back to adore the view before him. Such act that made Fuji flush deeply as Tezuka said in a low voice, "You really are beautiful…Fuji."

"Ne, you really are talkative today, Tezuka…" Fuji half rose and leaned to Tezuka, "But I'll take the compliment." He briefly ghosted his lips on Tezuka's before lying down again and watched as Tezuka's lips kissed his member teasingly, licking off the pre-cum from the tip and lightly sucking it, making Fuji arch his back in pleasure.

"Aahh…mmnnhh…Tezuka…"

Tezuka groped the base as he slid his mouth lower and took more of the throbbing flesh in. The lithe youth writhed in pleasure as he panted heavily, the feeling of that warm mouth taking him is too overwhelming that he almost came.

Tezuka continued to fondle the quivering flesh with his mouth, constantly grazing his teeth and stroking with his tongue. Fuji's hands tousled his hair, as he bobbed up and down, feeling Fuji restraining the urge to thrust hard to his mouth.

"Haa…Tezuka…I think…nnnh…"

Tezuka could feel him coming; he could feel it on his mouth. With a husky cry, Fuji arched his back as he spewed his cum on Tezuka's warm mouth. The feeling of satiation lingered on Fuji's tongue as he lay panting while Tezuka sucked him completely clean before emerging again, licking his lips smugly.

"Tezuka—" his voice got overtaken by a gasp as he felt something warm teased his entrance. It was Tezuka, his tongue now licking with pleasure Fuji's puckering entrance. The wet heat of his tongue teased the hole surreptitiously and then pushed inside, sent Fuji gasping loudly, his length hardening again. Tezuka darted his slick tongue in and out, wetting it with his own saliva before withdrawing that made Fuji whimper.

"Tezuka…don't stop…"

With his eyes half-closed in daze, he heard a zip and the next thing he knew a finger went inside his slicked hole and stretched him with another one entering. He moaned as Tezuka managed to locate his sweet spot. And then the fingers were gone and Tezuka hardened cock was now poking his entrance.

"Shall I…?" Tezuka grunted.

"Haa…now…"

With a swift thrust, Tezuka entered Fuji's cavern, making Fuji moan and clung on the sheets as if holding for dear life. He arched his back as Tezuka continued to pound on him. With the effect of intoxication and the need for a release in the air, Tezuka continued his ministrations, kissing Fuji while he's at it.

"Haa…haaa…Tezukaaa…"

Fuji reached and grabbed Tezuka again and kissed him passionately as he neared his release and Tezuka kept on thrusting on him.

"Tezuka…"

Grunting low as he felt he was about to loose it all, Fuji gasped his name as the latter came. As if hearing his name was a catalyst, he soon came to his climax.

Panting hard, Tezuka flopped down on top of Fuji, exhausted.

"Tezuka…that was so good…" Fuji whispered, catching his breath and running his hands on Tezuka's back. "It's still early ne?"

Grunting in agreement, Tezuka tilted his head sideways and met Fuji's blue eyes still hazy with lust.

"I want more." The prodigy said with a very eager smile.

Before Tezuka could say more, Fuji had already taken possession of his lips and rolled on top of him.

And it starts again.

* * *

**A/N: **(hides) I hope it's okay…I'm not good with smut or lemons at all…so please, don't be too harsh ne? But I accept concrit…XD Reviews nya~ I'm also sorry for not updating The Author's Notes last Friday, I have no muse for it for the meantime…let's just hope I'll be able to finish the chapter before this coming Friday so I can update. Thanks and please review.


End file.
